how i met you
by elspoek1
Summary: a namixas story.  Roxas tells a special girl how he met her.
1. Chapter 1

A boy with blonde spikes, gray and black jeans, and black shirt came running down the hallway.

"I'm gonna be late! Why didn't you wake me?" he asked his mother in a panic tone.

"calm down Roxas. I didn't wake you because it's Saturday." His mom said.

Roxas calmed down and then said, "it is? I thought it was Friday."

He sat down at a chair in the white living room.

"Roxas, you're way to focused on school for somebody of your age, you're 18, have fun with your friends."

"Sora and Riku? No thanks. Ever since Sora is dating Kairi he's only with her. And Riku is weird when Sora isn't there."

"well then, uhm … go to the park! You might meet a new friend there. Maybe a girl this time." His mother winked at him with a smile.

"mom! And by the way, I already got a friend … girl." He said with a frown on his face.

"Kairi doesn't count."

His mother sat down next to him.

"I know the right girl for you. A old friend of mine has a daughter, her name is Xion. She could be the right girlfriend for you."

"I don't want a girlfriend mom."

"but she's so beautiful! I can ask if she could come over here, but when she comes she wants her best friend to come here too."

"I don't want her to come! I don't want a girlfriend! And I'm not going to the park to find one!" Roxas angrily stormed up the stairs and slammed with the door.

"alright Roxas, if you don't answer my question it's automatically a yes. Do you want Xion to come?"

She said it so soft that Roxas couldn't hear it.

She smiled evilly and then picked up her phone.

KHKHKH

Roxas was busy with his math homework.

Suddenly he heard the bell rang and his mother shouting, "Roxas! come down here!"

He already knew what she done and screamed, "how expensive is it for me to buy my own house!"

"come on Roxas!"

He let his pencil down and slowly walked down the stairs."

"come on Roxas hurry up." His mother stood there waiting for him.

He walked inside the living room with embarrassment.

He saw a woman he had already met before, Tifa.

And 2 girls.

One girl had short black hair with blue eyes.

To his opinion she wasn't that beautiful.

He couldn't see the other girl, the girl with the black hair stood before her.

"uhm, hi. can I go now?"

"no sit down!" his mom said angry.

He sat down on a chair and sat there being a bit … angry.

"why don't you girls just sit down as well."

When they sat down he could finally see the other girl.

'wow' he thought by himself.

In his opinion, She looked beautiful.

She had blonde hair, it was almost gold.

She had the most beautiful eyes in the world.

They were as blue as the sky.

She had a beautiful smile and a perfect feminine body that was perfectly curved in her pearl white dress.

If that Xion person was that beautiful as his mom described her, that must be her.

"well Roxas this is Xion." His mother pointed at the black haired girl.

'alright now I'm confused'

"and this is Namine." His mother pointed at the beautiful girl as she was not important, but she was.

'Namine … that's a beautiful name.'

He shook Xion's hand and felt how strong they were.

But when he shook Namine's he felt how gentle and soft they were.

He looked in her eyes and felt something on his body growing bigger.

'Roxas stop it! You just met her! What's wrong with you!' he thought by himself while taking his hand back.

He nervously smiled at her and then said to his mother, "can I go make my homework now?"

"you still got tomorrow." She said.

She didn't knew how much he wanted to go now.

"well Roxas why don't you let Xion and Namine go with you upstairs?"

He wanted to answer her question but then his phone rang.

"Sorry, I gotta take that."

He picked up his phone and asked, "Roxas. who is this?"

"hey dude! It's me Sora. Riku and I are wondering if we could go to a movie or something?"

"let me ask."

He let his hand on the microphone on his mobile and asked, "can I go with Sora and Riku to a movie?"

"maybe you could bring Xion and Namine? Do you want that ladies?" his mother asked the girls.

They looked each other in the eye and said, "yeah sure."

'wow are they telepathic or something?' Roxas wondered.

Roxas sighed and asked Sora, "can two girls come with me?"

He heard a lot of laughing and oooooooooo noises.

"two girls! How did you do that man!"

"really if you don't stop laughing I'm going to kill you when you don't expect it."

"Roxas!"his mother shouted.

"what! He started it!"

"What's wrong with you today?"

"*sigh* I dunno."

"what is it? Puberty?"

"I was in puberty already since I was 12 I'm 18 now mom."

He looked at Namine and saw she was giggling.

The other girl, Xion, was trying to get attention to stand up put her jacked off.

Roxas looked for a second and then turned back to Namine.

"YO! ROX!" he heard from the phone.

"uh Sorry. Well can they come too?"

"only if Kairi can come as well."

There it was.

It was like Sora couldn't live without Kairi.

"alright fine! But only if you two won't kiss through the whole movie!"

"so we're still allowed to do so but not the whole time? We can handle that."

"alright when does the movie starts? And to what movie are we going?"

"Paul, it's about a alien. It's a comedy. It's starts over about an hour so maybe we can grab a bite before we go?"

"*sigh* let me ask."

"Shall we grab a bite before we go?"

"sure, where?" Xion asked.

Roxas noticed how quiet Namine was.

She was a bit shy.

"where is it?"

"in the neighbourhood of the cinema."

"somewhere in the neighbourhood of the cinema."

"okay, would you like that too Nam?" Xion asked Namine.

"uh, yeah. I think-"

"alright! We'll come." Xion said before Namine could finish her sentence.

Roxas looked back at Namine and saw a bit sadness in her eyes.

"Namine? Are you alright? You seem sad"

"there is nothing wrong with her." Xion said.

"why don't you let her talk?" he asked Xion.

"she isn't a talker, so when will we go?" Xion asked a bit bitchy.

Roxas didn't like Xion that much.

"so we'll meet at the park?" he asked Sora.

"yeah sure."

He heard Riku taking over the phone and said, "but come quick before Sora eats Kairi."

With that he hung up.

Roxas hang up with a confused look and said, "we need to go quickly before a friend of mine eats his girlfriend." Xion laughed really hard while seeking for attention.

Namine giggled softly.

Roxas thought it was just cute.

He handsomely smiled at her to try to comfort her some more but she looked away.

KHKHKH

Roxas walked in the park while seeking his friends.

Xion walked next to him and couldn't stop looking at him.

Until she saw Riku.

"oh. My. God!" she said.

Namine didn't looked up to see who it was.

She didn't care anyway.

Roxas looked in discus how Sora and Kairi where making out on the park bench.

Riku just sat there annoyed.

Kairi lied down at the bench and Sora lied on top of her.

"DUDE! Everybody is looking at you two and you guys keep on going?"

Sora Riku and Kairi looked up and finally Sora and Kairi broke apart.

They took some air and said, "hey Roxas."

Xion sat next to Riku and Riku's jaw dropped as he watched the girl.

He looked amazed and said, "hi, I'm Riku. And you are?"

"I'm Xion."

Roxas looked back at Sora and Kairi again and saw they were already kissing.

"YO SORA! STOP TRYING TO EAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND GREET THE NEW ONES!"

They broke apart again and said, "hi I'm Sora, this is Kairi. Can we continue now?"

"Sora! Be nice." Kairi said.

She stood up and said to Namine and Xion, "hi it's nice to meet you. I'm Kairi"

Xion didn't really cared and talked with Riku.

Namine shook Kairi's hand and said, "uhm, hi. I'm Namine. Uhm, that's my friend Xion." She pointed to Xion and then Sora said.

"yeah hey, it's nice to meet you. I'm Sora. That's Riku."

Roxas kept starring at her.

Too bad for him Kairi noticed.

"uhm Roxas, can I talk to you? Don't worry Sora. I'll be right back."

They walked over to a tree and Kairi said, "Roxas, you keep starring at Namine. That's scarring her. "

"I know. She's just so … pretty."

"you love her don't you? Oh my god, this is the first time you're in love with somebody and you scare her of." She said a bit laughing.

"I don't love her!"

"hey, don't get mad on me! you're no fun, I'm going back to Sora."

She walked back to Sora and was attacked by a kiss again.

Roxas walked over to him and said, "I thought you promised you wouldn't kiss her the whole time."

Sora broke apart and said to Roxas on a wise tone, "no, you said don't kiss her through the whole movie. Do you see a movie?"

He continued kissing his girlfriend and then Roxas said.

"can't we just go to the restaurant?"

They all sighed except for Namine and Roxas.

KHKHKH

Kairi sat next to Sora, Xion sat next to Riku and Namine had no choice but to sit next to Roxas.

Riku and Xion were busy talking.

Sora and Kairi were busy kissing.

And Namine and Roxas just waited till the food came.

"so, uhm. How do you feel?" Roxas asked Namine to finally make her talk.

"I'm fine. And you?" Roxas knew that if she asked something back she wanted to talk to him too.

"fine as well. Don't worry. Kairi and Sora wouldn't kiss through the whole movie."

She giggled and smiled at him with a cute innocent smile.

People looked at Sora and Kairi with disgust.

"Sora, Kairi. You guys better stop making out. They might send us away if everyone looks at us like that." Roxas said.

"I think your right, Roxas. a friend of mine was once send away because he did the same as they're doing right now." Namine said.

Sora and Kairi stopped kissing and looked around.

Everyone frowned and still looked in disgust.

"Sorry" they both said a bit ashamed.

KHKHKH

While the movie was playing Roxas sat next to Namine again.

He heard kissing noises and whispered, "Sora, Kairi. I thought you two wouldn't kiss trough the movie."

"it wasn't us." Kairi whispered a bit confused.

"it's Xion and Riku." Namine whispered in his ear.

Roxas looked next to Namine and saw Riku and Xion kissing.

He slammed his head but then thought by himself, "I guess mom's plan didn't work out." He smiled evilly and then looked at Namine who blushed and looked at him.

When she noticed he looked at her she looked away.

They both blushed but decided to watch the movie instead of each other.


	2. Chapter 2

When Roxas and Namine came back to the house they needed to explain to Xion's mother how they lost her.

They were drunk.

"well, Tifa. She met a guy and left off." Roxas practiced on Namine outside.

"wow, that's convincing." Namine said in sarcasm.

They both laughed and then Namine started to think of a way.

"well, miss Strife. Xion had so much fun with a guy she met, she told us to go already."

Roxas laughed and said, "well, what she really said was, 'go away! We're busy!' when the light turned on in the cinema."

They both laughed again.

"I think it's better to leave that part out."

"you think." She said again with sarcasm.

Roxas opened the door and they walked inside the living room.

When Tifa saw her daughter was gone she asked, "where's Xion?"

"well, Tifa." Roxas began. "she met a boy and … uhm, she was really busy … uhm"

Namine slammed her face and finished his sentence for him.

"she said we could already go. She asked if you could call her when she needs to go home."

Tifa was confused and asked, "she has a boyfriend now, isn't it."

Roxas couldn't take it anymore and said, "OKAY! You got us! It's Riku! They were- ouch!"

Before he could finish his sentence Namine punched him in the stomach.

But not that hard.

"well we better go upstairs." Namine said.

"wait!" Roxas mom said to the two laughing teenagers.

"what is it?" Roxas asked.

She smelled something funny to see the look on her face.

"are you two … drunk?" his mother asked surprisingly.

"a little bit." Namine said.

Roxas and Namine both laughed and walked upstairs.

"who is Riku?" Tifa asked Roxas' mother while Roxas and Namine took off.

KHKHKH

"couldn't you hold yourself a little longer?" Namine said while laughing.

"I can't help it, I'm not a good liar." Roxas said.

He walked over to the drunk girl who lied down on the bed.

He lied on top of her and started to kiss her in the neck leaving purple marks.

She giggled and started to pull him closer.

Roxas' mom came walking inside the room and saw how the lied on the bed.

"ROXAS!"

They broke apart but stayed in the position they where now.

"heya mommy!" Roxas said bit childish.

Namine giggled and kissed Roxas' cheek.

"Roxas get off of her right now!"

He looked disappointed and got off of the girl.

"happy?" he asked his mom.

"only if just-" she couldn't finish her sentence.

Roxas started to puke on the floor.

Namine laughed.

His mom ran out of the room to get a bucked.

But when she had it he was already done.

She came in the room again and saw Roxas and Namine hugging.

They came closer and almost kissed.

"Roxas! you just puked!"

"alright! I will go wash my mouth and can we continue then?"

"no! go wash yourself."

he walked inside the bathroom and washed his mouth with water.

Namine looked at Roxas' mom who looked at Roxas' puke to think how to clean that up.

She then thought of the punishment she should give Roxas.

She then smiled.

"Roxas. as punishment you need to clean this up."

he walked out of the room and said, "but mom. I'm drunk." while laughing.

"well then too bad. And you should come down stairs. Your mother is on the phone." She said to Namine.

KHKHKH

An hour later Roxas finally cleaned it up.

He walked down stairs.

He was less drunk now but he had a headache.

"mom? Do you have something against a headache?" he asked his mom.

In his surprise Namine was still there.

His mom turned to him and saw he was looking like a ghost or something.

"oh honey, sit down. I'll go get something."

He sat down next to Namine.

She was blushing at him and said, "I need to stay here tonight. My mother needs to go to the hospital. She's pregnant and they're going to check up on her. But Xion stay's at Riku's house and Tifa needs to go somewhere with your mom."

He blushed and remembered what he did to her when he was drunk.

"okay. Might be fun." He said slowly in pain.

His mother gave him some milk and felt his forehead.

"hmm, you don't feel that bad. But you do seem bad." His mother said worried.

"thanks for the compliment." He said in sarcasm.

Namine giggled.

KHKHKH

Roxas showed Namine the room where she could sleep.

"you can go get dressed and then we can watch a movie downstairs."

Roxas felt better now but kept replaying the scene when he was drunk with Namine in his head.

He was blushing a lot.

"okay. Sounds fun." She sad while blushing as well.

She kissed Roxas' cheek and closed the door.

Roxas just stood there shocked and surprised.

He walked inside his own room and got dressed.

KHKHKH

Roxas waited for Namine to come down.

He wore gray sweatpants, and a white shirt.

Finally Namine came down.

She wore black comfy shorts, and a tight white top.

He looked at her and his jaw dropped.

"wow, y-you look … uhm. Never mind." He said while blushing.

She giggled.

Tifa and Roxas' mom will be gone for the whole night.

She they could do whatever they wanted to do, only if they would just clean up everything before they come home.

It was still light outside so they decided to sit down in the backyard.

They sat on one chair together.

They started to know each other better.

Roxas felt like he started to love her.

Namine started to draw but she didn't tell Roxas what she drew.

She blushed while drawing.

Roxas stood up and tried to look over her sketchpad to see what she was drawing.

Namine held her sketchpad closer so he couldn't watch.

She giggled again and said, "stop it."

"but I want to see it." Roxas said.

He started to tickle her and lied on top of her.

Soon they lied on the ground and finally Roxas had the sketchpad.

"got it!" he said in victory.

He looked at the drawing and saw she drew … Roxas!

"you drew me?" he said while blushing.

She blushed as well and said, "I-I wanted to practice on moving objects. Now I know you aren't an object, but you move."

He looked again at the drawing and said amazed, "you're really good."

"thanks" she said.

They leaned closer to each other and almost kissed but then the neighbour said, "Roxas? is that your girlfriend? I didn't knew you hat a girlfriend."

Miss Ita, is a kind Spanish woman.

She has an Spanish accent and she likes Roxas a lot.

She stood there in her garden.

She was busy with the plants and looked over the hedge to them.

Roxas quickly stood up and said, "good evening miss Ita. Uhm she's not my girlfriend. And I don't have one either." He said while blushing.

She laughed.

"oh, I'm so sorry little Roxas." she pinched his cheeks and then asked Namine, "and what's your name señorita?"

Namine stood up and said, "my name is Namine. It's nice to meet you."

"ohhhh, she's a beautiful girl. Are you sure she isn't yours?"

He blushed and said, "I think someone else has got her hand." He said to find out if she had a boyfriend.

"well, no. I'm single." Namine said.

Miss Ita laughed and said, "well I you two look adorable together."

Namine giggled but tried to hide her blush from Roxas.

"oh, Namine is blushing. I see a blush. Ohhh, she's not the only one blushing." She pointed to Roxas and laughed. "but I'm serious. You two look … how do you call it on your age, uhm … let's just say cute."

they both had the same colour as Kairi's hair.

"now, Roxas. where is little Ven?" she asked.

"he went on a camp. He'll be back tomorrow." Roxas said.

"who is Ven?" Namine asked.

"little Roxas' twin brother." Miss Ita said.

Namine giggled and said, "I didn't knew you had a twin brother."

"ohhh, you didn't tell her?" miss Ita asked. "well you should. Maybe Ventus will walk in the house and she thinks he's you. She might kiss him instead of you. You two look so much like each other."

Roxas' jaw dropped.

He decided not to tell Namine miss Ita could look in the future.

It started to rain.

"oh, I'll better go back inside. Good night little Roxas. goodnight señorita." She walked inside her house.

Roxas and Namine quickly got inside.

"good that my drawings aren't wet." Namine said while looking at her sketchpad. "your neighbour is … uhm."

"I know she's weird. But she still is very nice." Roxas filled in for her.

They both laughed and then Namine's eyes felt on a picture with Roxas and a boy who looks exactly like him.

"this is your twin brother?" she asked while pointing at one of them.

"no, that's me. he is my twin brother." He pointed at the other boy.

"wow. He's like a look-a-like." She giggled.

Roxas laughed a bit and then said, "yeah, sometimes we take each other's places in class. I once went to his detention hour because he had a date with a girl."

"you didn't mind?" Namine asked surprised.

"no, I didn't. he is going to my camp now."

They both laughed and the Namine asked, "does your mom know?"

"she doesn't even know that the camp was meant for me."

They laughed again.

Namine sat down on the couch.

Roxas sat next to her.

They tried to kiss for two times but kept being interrupted when they tried.

One time they were drunk.

But the second time was in the garden and then they weren't drunk.

"N-Namine …"

"Roxas, what is it?"

"uhm, nothing."

'I don't think I can last any longer! Just one kiss.' Roxas thought by himself.

Roxas lied on top of Namine and leaned forward.

"Roxas? what are you doing?"Namine asked.

Roxas ignored her and leaned forward to her.

He could feel her breath against his lips.

He closed his eyes.

"Roxas!" Namine said again.

She tried to look away but just couldn't.

He came closer to her and slowly let his lips met her lips.

he pushed her mouth open with his tongue to explore her mouth.

Namine and Roxas blushed like crazy.

They stopped a few times.

Suddenly Namine broke apart from him, pushed him away and run upstairs.

Roxas looked confused and walked upstairs to find Namine.

But the room where she was, was closed.

He knocked on the door and asked, "Namine? Are you alright?"

"go away." He heard from the other side of the door.

He slowly stepped away from the door.

He was really confused.

'did I overdo it?' he thought.

He walked away from the door and went to his own room.

KHKHKH

Namine walked downstairs.

She had thought about what Roxas did to her.

She decided to really be his girlfriend.

Though she was embarrassed that she run of.

He wasn't in his room.

She walked inside the living room.

He wasn't there either.

"Roxas?"

On that moment a boy walked inside the house.

"I'm Home." He said.

"Roxas! uhm, I'm sorry for last night." Namine said.

The boy was quiet for a moment.

"uhm, do I know you?" he asked.

"very funny, Roxas. but anyway. Uhm, I thought about last night and … uhm."

She didn't know how to explain it so she just kissed him.

The boy was surprised and kissed her back.

Then a boy who came from the garden walked inside the house.

He looked exactly like the boy Namine was kissing.

"Namine!" he said.

She stopped kissing the boy and turned around.

She looked shocked, confused and surprised on the same time.

She looks at the boy who just came in and then back at the boy who she just kissed.

"well. I'll better go upstairs to unpack my stuff." The boy nodded and quickly walked upstairs.  
>"how can you kiss my twin brother?" the boy asked who just came out of the garden.<p>

"t-that was Ven? I thought he was you." She said embarrassed.

"I don't know if I should be happy or sad so I'm going to be both." Roxas said with a saddened smile.

"Roxas. I'm sorry. I-I love you." She said while trying to comfort him.

"…miss Ita was right."

"how do you mean."

"I just talked to her and she said I should go inside. I asked why and she said that I was too late already. She said, it already happened. And then I see you two."

"Roxas…"

"it's okay. Many people make those mistakes. … did you just said you love me?" Roxas asked surprised.

"yes, I did. I love you."

Roxas looked happy and hugged her.

"I love you too, Namine." He said.

"can't I get some more?" She asked.

"how do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"a kiss."

Roxas laughed and kissed her.

Suddenly Tifa, Roxas' mom and Namine's mom came walking inside the house.

When they saw that they where kissing Roxas' mom said, "Roxas! what are you doing?"

He stopped kissing her and turned around.

Namine's mother looked nice.

She had a huge pregnancy belly.

"Namine? What are you doing?"


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast was ready.

Roxas sat next to Namine.

Ventus sat on the opposite of him.

Tifa and Roxas' mom sat next to him.

Namine's mom sat next to Namine.

They were silent.

Until Namine's mom asked, "so, Nams did you had a great time?"

Roxas laughed a bit but when his mom looked mad at him he stopped.

"y-yes, I did." She said nervously.

Ventus still looked confused about the kiss he had with his twin brothers girlfriend.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Roxas said.

He opened the door and saw Xion with Riku hand in hand.

"I'm back." She said happily.

"hey Xion. Hey Riku. Please come in." he kind of begged.

They walked inside and saw how quiet everyone was.

"hey, Xion. You must be Riku." Tifa said while standing up to shake his hand.

"it's nice to meat you." He said.

Xion walked over to Namine and asked, "did someone died?"

"no, I kinda kissed Roxas." she whispered.

"you kissed Roxas!" Xion asked surprised.

Everyone looked at Xion, Roxas and Namine looked ashamed and blushed.

KHKHKH

Namine and Xion sat in the room Namine slept for the night.

"I can't believe you kissed Roxas." she said with disbelieve.

"he kissed me first! And to be honest … wait, first promise me that you won't tell anybody."

"I promise."

"Roxas is not the only one I kissed. His twin brother came and I thought he was Roxas."

"you kissed Ven!" Xion said in disbelieve.

KHKHKH

"so your dating Namine, huh?" Riku asked Roxas.

They sat in Roxas' room.

"yes, I am. So, your dating Xion now?"

"uh huh. She's hot. Namine too, but she's not my type." He said.

"even if she were your type, you'll never get her."

Roxas smiled and laid back on his bed.

"your first girlfriend. You must be proud."

"I am."

"still weird though. You met her yesterday. And now she's your girlfriend. And it's really special that it's Namine. Xion told me Namine said she didn't wanted a boyfriend. many guys tried but, no success." He said.

Roxas smiled even brighter now and laughed.

"I guess I'm the happiest guy in the world then."

KHKHKH

Namine walked downstairs together with Xion and met up with Roxas and Riku.

Namine's mom already left with Namine's stuff.

If she wanted to go home she needed to call her mom.

Tifa was still there.

"Xion, we have to go." She said.

"can't I just stay here with Riku for a while and then go home?" she asked.

"I can bring her home." Riku said. "I have a car."

"… alright, but don't stay away too long."

Tifa walked out of the house and left with her car.

Riku and Xion left in Riku's car to his house.

"so, shal we go to the park or something?" Namine asked.

"yeah, sure."

KHKHKH

Namine and Roxas walked in the park and sat down next to a tree.

Namine looked at the beautiful flowers with amazement.

Roxas looked at the beautiful Namine in amazement.

"you really like flowers, don't you, Nami?" Roxas asked.

"Nami?" Namine said.

"uh huh."

"is that my nickname now?"

"let's just say that that is the name I gave you." Roxas said with a blush.

He grabbed her hand and gently kissed it.

Namine giggled and blushed.

She hugged him tight and kissed his cheek.

"can't I get more than that?" Roxas asked while laughing a bit.

"hmmmm, no. you need to win my kiss." She said with joy.

This was obviously a test to see if Roxas really loves her.

"what do I need to do? I'll do everything." Roxas said.

"hmmmm." Namine thought hard and then said, "you need to help out a friend of mine. She's in love with someone you know. I found that out yesterday when I talked to her on the phone."

"what has that to do with me?"

"well, you can say, doesn't Aqua looks beautiful? You know, let him think about it."

"Aqua? I remember her. I met her at last year's camp. now, who is HIM?"

Namine looked around her if nobody could hear them and then whispered, "Ventus."

Roxas looked surprised and then started to laugh.

"really?"

Namine nodded. "uh huh."

"… I'll do it." Roxas said.

"thanks, Rox. You're the best!" Namine said with a giggle.

'Rox? Sounds like I got a nickname.' Roxas thought.

Namine giggled and kissed his cheek.

She stood up and wanted to walk away.

"where are you going?" Roxas asked.

"well if you come with me you'll know."

She held out her hand and Roxas took it.

They walked away hand in hand until they were on a point where nobody was.

Nobody could see them, hear them or talk to them.

They where somewhere in the woods now.

Namine stopped by a tree and pushed Roxas against it.

She started to kiss him.

Roxas kissed her back.

They switched places, now Namine was the one against the tree.

Roxas slowly began to let his right hand slide until it was on Namine's butt.

he broke apart to see the purple marks he left on her yesterday.

He smiled and looked at Namine who giggled.

"shall we go to the secret cave?" Roxas asked.

"what's the secret cave?" Namine asked.

"shh! that's a secret." They both laughed and Roxas grabbed her arm and left off.

KHKHKH

Roxas and Namine left in Roxas' boat to the island.

When they where there Roxas and Namine walked over the island.

Roxas walked to the cave and Namine just followed him.

Roxas first checked if there were any spiders or other bucks, or maybe heartless or nobodies.

"alright, it's save." He said.

Namine followed him and walked inside the cave.

she was surrounded by drawings and rocks.

There was a door but there was no keyhole, or doorknob.

She looked at the drawings and giggled when she saw a drawing of Kairi and Sora giving each other a poupu fruit.

"that's how they became boyfriend and girlfriend. After Kairi saw Sora had placed the first hand, she drew the second. When Sora saw that they started dating." Roxas said.

"that's so cute." Namine said with her Romantic voice.

Roxas sat on the ground.

When Namine was done looking around she sat on his lap.

Roxas was blushing hard.

Roxas blushed when she felt something behind her grow.

"R-Roxas? what is that I feel?" she asked.

"N-Nothing." Roxas said embarrassed.

Namine stood up again and sat down next to Roxas.

She looked his way and asked, "better?"

"well, I didn't mind if you sat there." He said with a teasing voice.

"Roxas!"

"I'm kidding!" he leaned forward wanting to kiss her but she rejected him.

"no, first Ventus and Aqua."

"but we were just making out in the forest! Come on! One kiss?" Roxas begged.

"nuh huh."

He looked disappointed.

Namine kissed his cheek and giggled.

KHKHKH

Roxas and Namine walked to Roxas' home.

Aqua was with them.

She had blue hair and blue eyes.

"uhm, why don't you two wait here? I can go inside and talk to Ven. I'll tell you two later what he said."

They both nodded and stayed outside.

When he walked towards his home he heard Namine saying to Aqua, "isn't he the perfect boyfriend? He said he will do anything to get a kiss from me. I didn't really expected that, but it's so romantic."

He smiled and walked inside the house.

"Ventus?" he asked for his brothers attention.

Ventus walked down the stairs and asked, "hey, where's your girl?"

"uhm, she needed to go, she will be back any moment. Say I got a question. Do you remember that girl Aqua?"

"yes, I do. was that the question?"

"no, it isn't. uhm, what do you think about her?"

Ventus thought and then said, "uhm, she's nice, funny and smart. She's uhm, cute."

"do you love her?" Roxas asked.

"why do you ask that!" Ventus started to look surprised, he blushed a bit.

"just asking. Well, do you?"

"… I don't know."

"but, you said she was funny, smart, nice and cute. Doesn't that means something?"

"that's just an opinion. It doesn't mean that I love her. You must know, you got a girlfriend."

"does she has a change with you?"

"why are you asking those questions?"

"I don't know. I just think you two fit together."

"… I think she got a good change. But don't tell her I said that!" He blushed.

"good to know. Do you think you will ask her out?"

"hm, well, if it makes you happy I will try it."

"good."

He walked away and then Ventus asked, "where are you going?"

"uhm, back to the park. Namine is probably back again."

"okay." Ventus said confused.

Roxas walked out of the house and then ran to the point Aqua and Namine where.

"and?" Namine and Aqua asked him.

"well, he said you got a good change."

"really!" Aqua asked with joy.

"yeah."

Aqua screamed with happiness and then asked, "what did he say about me?"

"well, he said you are funny, smart, sweet and cute."

She screamed again and hugged Namine and Roxas tight.

"oh, thank you!"

Suddenly her phone rang, she picked it up and said, "Aqua speaking."

Suddenly she smiled bright and put the phone down.

She put her hand on the microphone and said, "it's Ventus. What should I say?"

"just keep talking to him, he'll ask you something." Roxas said.

Aqua looked confused and brought the phone closer again.

"hey Ventus. How are you?"

"uhm, I'm fine. Say, do you want to go on a date with me?" she could hear that he was nervous.

She wanted to scream inside and then said, "yeah, I would love that." As calm as she could.

"okay, shall I pick you up now?"

"now?" she looked at Roxas and Namine and saw they were kissing deeply.

"are you still there?" she heard Ven asking.

"yeah! Uhm, yeah. Uhm, I'm not home right now so."

"where are you?"

She looked behind her and saw the park not far away from her."I'm at the park."

"I'll pick you up there, alright?"

"uhm, yeah sure. Bye"

"bye"

She hung up and said, "I need to go now. He picks me up in the park for a date." She screamed a bit and run off.

Roxas and Namine laughed and looked how Ventus walked out of the house.

He met up with them and said, "oh, hey Roxas, Namine."

"hey Ventus. What are you going to do?" Namine asked.

"I have a date." And with that he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

Namine and Roxas were making out in the backyard.

"I told you, you two look cute together." Miss Ita said while looking again.

Roxas and Namine were shocked by the sudden pronouncement.

"miss Ita! You scared me." Namine said while laughing nervously.

"I'm so sorry, señorita." She said.

Roxas stood up and said, "uhm, hello miss Ita. Did you know Ventus has a date now."

"what, really! With who? Oh, wait, let me guess. Fuu?"

Namine looked surprised and her jaw dropped.

"uhm, no, he isn't. he's with Aqua. Who is Fuu?" she asked.

"uhm … no one." She quickly said while walking away.

"what was all that about?" Namine asked.

"I don't know." Roxas said.

He kissed her again deeply.

KHKHKH

Ven walked inside the garden without Aqua.

"heya Ven, how was your date?" Namine asked.

"uhm, well. Aqua started to flirt another guy and left." Ven said embarrassed.

"oh, I'm so sorry." Namine said.

"you'll find someone else Ven." Roxas said.

"yeah, I know. I-I met someone, or well. I only saw her. I don't know her name or something. But she's so … beautiful." Ven started to blush and had a lost look in his face (on a good way).

Namine started to smile and said, "shall I help you with her?"

Ven started to smile and quickly ran towards her.

"you would do that! wow! Namine, you're the best!" he said happy.

Roxas laughed nervously.

"Where did you last saw her?" she asked.

"in the park! Come on!" Ventus grabbed her hand and run off with her.

Roxas looked confused and thought, 'Ven is running off with my girlfriend?'

KHKHKH

Ven, Namine and Roxas where hiding behind a tree in the park.

They looked to a girl with red eyes and silver-purple hair.

She was with a few boys, she didn't talk.

Soon they noticed Aqua kissing another guy.

They looked confused for a moment.

"that's Terra." Ven said annoyed.

They started to ignore them and looked back at the girl.

Namine stepped away from the tree and walked towards the girl.

When she noticed Ven was still at the tree she walked back.

"come here." She said.

She grabbed his hand and walked towards the girl.

The girl looked at the two emotionless.

Roxas walked towards her as well.

She turned away and looked at her friends.

"heey, my name is Namine. What's your name?" she asked while holding out her hand.

She looked back at her and it took a while until she finally answered.

"Fuu." She took her hand and then turned away again.

Namine looked at Roxas surprised.

They both looked shocked.

'Fuu? … miss Ita has to know about this.' Roxas thought with a smile.

"hello, Fuu. It's nice to meet you. My name is Roxas. and this is Ventus." Roxas said while pointing out to Ven.

Ven looked like he had a black out when Fuu looked at him.

"uh … h-hi uhm, y-you can call me V-Ven."

Fuu shook his hands and then someone of the group shouted, "Fuu!"

He seemed to be their leader.

Everybody seemed to look up to him.

She stood up and walked towards the guy.

"you shouldn't talk to those people." He said.

She looked behind her to Ven and you could see a small smile forming on her face.

The guy pushed her further away from Ventus, Roxas and Namine.

A few miles further, she turned around and waved to Ventus.

He waved back and smiled really bright.

Roxas and Namine looked at each other and then looked confused back at the group leaving.

KHKHKH

Ven, Roxas and Namine sat on a park bench.

Ven couldn't stop talking about Fuu.

"did you saw how her beautiful hair perfectly curves her beautiful face! And that angelic soft voice." he said with a lot of joy.

Roxas and Namine hugged each other and looked happy for Ven.

Later they saw the group of friends coming back.

Fuu was with them.

Their leader had a struggle bat now.

Ven couldn't stop looking at her.

Fuu looked at him as well, she didn't smiled as bright as Ven but for her she smiled really bright.

The leader seemed to get annoyed by it.

He walked towards Ven and said, "stop looking at her."

He looked mad.

Ven looked a bit shocked about what just happened and said, "uh, I'm Sorry. I guess."

"Seifer, is the best, ya know." Someone of the group said.

Roxas knew this would end up bad and said, "Nami, why don't you get something to drink or something." While holding out some munny.

Namine knew he wanted her to go away because of all this so she took it and ran.

"let me teach you a lesson. You should know what happens when you look at my girl." The leader said whose name was Seifer.

"uhm, no need. I won't do it again." Ven said.

Fuu walked towards Seifer and said, "stop."

Seifer got mad and pushed her.

When she fell on the ground Ven got mad.

He stood up and punched Seifer in his stomach.

Suddenly Sora and Riku ran towards Ven and stopped him for doing it again.

Seifer lied down on the ground in pain.

The group was surprised about what happened.  
>Fuu still sat on the ground.<p>

Namine, Kairi and Xion ran towards Fuu and helped her up.

"are you alright Fuu?" Namine asked.

Fuu looked at her and nod.

The group (without Fuu) all stood around their leader.

While the other group run off with Fuu.

KHKHKH

"dude … couldn't you just wait before getting into problems? Kairi and I were having fun in bed." Sora said while winking.

All the girls were in the bathroom.

Fuu seemed to bleed a bit on her arm.

"I just finished putting on a condom and then Namine stood in front of the door." Sora said.

"dude! Stop talking about your sex life will you!" Riku said while laughing.

"I can't promise." Sora said happy.

Suddenly Fuu and all the other girls walked inside the room.

She had a bandage on her arm.

She seemed fine though.

"thanks" she said to Ven.

Ven blushed and then said, "you're welcome."

Kairi sat next to Sora and then noticed everyone looked a bit disgusted to them.

She looked confused towards Sora who smiled nervously to her.

Roxas and Namine hugged each other.

"it's good that you called for the others." Roxas said while looking happy.

"yeah I knew that it would end up bad. And here's your munny back." She pointed out his munny and laughed a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Everybody sat in the backyard just talking a bit and enjoying the sun.

Kairi on the other hand was getting mad at Sora after hearing what he told his friends while the girls were in the bathroom.

"I told you, I'm sorry." Sora said with embarrassment.

Kairi looked at him and saw he was really sorry.

"*sigh* I forgive you, if only you promise me that you would never do it again. And you need to give me a kiss. And buy me some ice cream" She said teasingly.

Sora gave Kairi a kiss and smiled again while saying, "I promise."

Roxas looked at Namine and said, "I-I would never do that, you know."

Namine looked at him and said, "I know. Why do you say that?"

"just afraid that you would leave me." he said worried.

Namine kissed him and whispered, "I would never leave you."

A few minutes later they found out Ven and Fuu were gone.

"where could they be?" Namine asked worried.

"they're probably getting a room." Riku said.

Everybody laughed again.

Suddenly Xion and Riku just started to make out.

"guys! Not in my backyard!" Roxas said teasingly.

"like you didn't do it with Namine." Sora said.

Namine and Roxas blushed for a moment while everybody else were laughing.

"how was it, Roxy?" Riku asked teasingly.

"great, thanks for asking. Now shut up!" Roxas said.

Namine giggled and kissed Roxas' nose.

That's when Namine's phone began to vibrate.

She looked at the caller ID and then said, "I have to pick this up guys, I'll be right back."

After a while Namine came back running, "I'll have to go! My mom is having her baby!"

Everybody felt quiet and then Roxas said, "shall I bring you to the hospital?"

"uhm, sure."

KHKHKH

Namine kissed Roxas and then said, "thanks for bringing me here."

She hugged him and then ran inside the hospital.

Roxas thought for a moment what he could do now.

"maybe I should eat something." Roxas said after he heard his stomach begging for food.

KHKHKH

Roxas just finished his lunch and then got a call from Namine.

"I'm a big sister!" she screamed in joy.

Roxas laughed and then said, "congratulations! A big sister of what?"

"a boy! His name is Meoni! But we can call him Meo! He's so cute!"

"okay! I'm very happy, but would you stop screaming in my ear?" Roxas asked while still laughing.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy! I've been alone for so long and now I finally got a little brother!"

"what did I told you about the screaming?"

Namine laughed and then you could hear a baby crying on the background.

"oh, I'm sorry. I need to go, Meo is crying."

"oh, okay. Love you."

"love you." She hung up with that and then Roxas continued eating his food.

* * *

><p>so... this is a really short chapter i know. i just had a writers block. my aunt died and my happy writing skills weakend because of that. i'm sorry<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

It's been a month since Namine's brother Meo was born. Today Namine's parents needed to go away for a while and should come back till midnight. That means Namine should babysit.

Roxas's phone rang on Namine's tune. He run as fast as he could to pick up the phone, "hey Nams!"

"hey Rox. How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"I'm fine. I need to babysit Meo. … hey I got a good idea, why don't you come over and help me with it?"

"this was your plan wasn't it. … I'll be there in a few minutes. But I gotta warn you, I've never watched over a baby before."

"but Meo is really easy to watch over. I don't think you'd do bad."

"I'm coming."

R+N-R+N-R+N

Roxas made it to Namine's house and before he could knock on the door, the door opened revealing Namine carrying a giggling baby boy in her arms. "hey Rox." She said while kissing him.

Roxas kissed her back but didn't overdo it since there was a baby watching. They stopped and walked inside.

The boy had blonde hair like Namine only he had green eyes.

He seemed to desperately want a hug from Roxas since he tried to grab his neck … or he wanted to kill him.

"I guess he wants a hug from you." Nami said.

She pushed Meo in his hands and giggled when she saw Meo poking Roxas' eye.

"ooohhh!" Meo said while laughing.

Roxas tried to stop him from poking and suddenly Meo pulled his hair, "ow! are you sure he wants a hug?" he asked.

Namine laughed and then said, "I think he just likes your hair."

Meo hugged Roxas and between a few minutes fell asleep.

"never met a baby who could sleep this fast." Roxas whispered.

Namine giggled and took Meo slowly and walked upstairs to put him in bed.

A few minutes later she came back, "he's sleeping, but he could wake up any moment."

"oh, okay."

"you know, when he wakes up, we can go to the park." Namine said.

"yeah, sure."

KHKHKH

The park

A peaceful place full with beautiful flowers and trees and cranky people with disgust faces looking at a teenage couple walking around with a baby.

That could mean two things, the baby pooped, or they thought that the teenagers where the parents.

In this case it was the last one.

"their looking at us." Roxas whispered at Namine.

"they probably think we are the parents." Namine whispered back.

"what! We are not parents!" Roxas shouted.

"Roxas calm down."

"but that's your brother! Not our kid! What's wrong with you people?"

People looked away, some began to whisper, some began to frown and Meo started to cry.

"now look what you done." Namine said teasingly while picking up Meo and started to comfort him.

"sorry." Roxas said.

"it's okay, you see Meo stopped crying." And he did.

"yeah, but he wouldn't have cried if it wasn't for me. Why did you ask me to help you babysit anyway? You could ask Xion, or Kairi, or Sora. They're good at kids I'm not."

"I called you because I love you. I wanted to spent time with you. Is it a crime to ask my boyfriend to help babysitting?"

"*sigh* no, but it's just … I never babysat a baby before."

"I know that, so it's about time that you do because it's going to happen a lot."

"don't I got any say in this?"

"hmmmm no." Namine said while shaking her head.

That's when Sora and Kairi came by.

They looked at the baby and then Sora asked Kairi, "I'm sure I'm missing something, are you sure that I slept for only a hour and not 9 moths?"

Kairi giggled and said, "I'm sure Sora, this is Namine's little brother Meo." She turned to Meo and was making funny faces, "hey Meo! Kiekeboe!"

Meo laughed and admired Kairi's eyes.

Sora stood next to Kairi and said with a teasingly voice, "well hello sir, it's nice to meet you." He held out one of his fingers which Meo took with his tiny hand. Sora's finger was big enough for Meo's little hand, Sora shook Meo's hand and laughed a bit.

Namine giggled and looked at Roxas who was still a bit sad.

"oh, cheer up already. You might be a great father later."

"maybe, wait what? Uhm, I thought that when you said that I'm going to babysit a lot you meant Meo."

"what you don't wanna have kids?" Namine asked.

"well, of course I do, but … uhmmm … I dunno how to take care of them."

Namine smiled and said, "I'll help you through it."

She kissed him and then Meo was making an "ooooohhhhhhh" noise.


End file.
